New Park Worker
by pinkfefe08
Summary: Mordecai meets someone new. Her name is Ariana. She changed Mordecai entire life. MxOC. Rigby meets Teddy... are they friends... or more? RxOC
1. Chapter 1

MxOC. RxOC. Note: I do not own regular show! OC= Ariana, a female blue-jay 3

Mordecai woke up and went down stairs without waking Rigby up. He was tired of Rigby he wished someone new would come or he would meet someone new. Sure he liked hanging out with Margaret but she had a boyfriend named Nick. He made his way down stairs to see Benson, Pops, and Skips talking to a blue womanly figure. "Okay you're hired Ariana, you can work with Mordecai and Rigby" Benson said to her. "Oh, here come's Mordecai now" Pops giggled out. The bird turned around and was face to face with Mordecai. She wore a short above knee black dress and had a small ribbon in her feathers on her head were her hair would be. Like Margaret, Mordecai got nervous when they first met. "Hi, I'm Ariana" Ariana said holding her hand out to shake his hand.

Mordecai held his hand and said "I'm Mordecai". When their hands touched Mordecai couldn't get her out of his head. "Uhh… I'll be right back and get Rigby up" Mordecai said as he ran upstairs, he ran to their room and shut the door behind him breathing heavily. Rigby woke up and seen Mordecai. Rigby pushed him to the side a little so he can get downstairs.

Rigby walked down stairs and seen the girl and walked toward the crowd. "What's going on?" Rigby asked as he shoved past his friends when he was able to see her he was surprised that someone was actually new here. "Uhh hi I'm Rigby" he said reaching his hand up to shake "I'm Ariana" she said grabbing and shaking his hand "I guess I'll be working with you and Mordecai" she said letting go of his hand. "Cool" Rigby said sitting down and thinking.

Was this what Mordecai was in shock about? Or did he like her? Rigby was going insane. He was snapped back to reality by the sound of Mordecai opening the door and coming down the stairs. "Uhh hey again Ariana..." Mordecai said "hey Mordecai… again" Ariana said turning to Benson. "Benson, what's our first job?" she asked "Ariana, you don't have to work already. You can get settled in and eat or something" Benson said in a friendly voice. "Where do I sleep?" Ariana asked.

That was Mordecai's chance. His one chance to get her. "You can stay in our room, I mean you are working with us and all so… yeah" Mordecai said nervously. "Okay! Thanks guys!" Ariana said grabbing her bags and ran upstairs.

_Mordecai and Rigby got there the same time. "Uhh where do I sleep?" Ariana asked the two "oh! Uhh right... you can sleep in a verity of places just pick one" Mordecai said seeming as if she could pick any spot. "Where do you sleep?" Ariana asked "I sleep on the bed" Mordecai answered. Ariana turned to Mordecai and asked if she could sleep with him until she got a bed, Mordecai of course let her. "Oh Mordecai thank you thank you thank you!" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek_

_WELL THERE YA GO! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

HEYY AGAIN! I DECIDED TO MAKE ARIANA AND MORDECAI CONTINUE! (SPOILER!) IN THIS CHAPTER MORDECAI DOSNT LIKE MARGARET ANYMORE! NOTE: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW!

ARIANAS POV (in her mind)

I was surprised when he didn't push me off when I kissed him. I just couldn't resist Mordecai…

MORDECAIS POV (in his mind)

She kissed me. She kissed me! Oh my god! Say something uhh uhh okay so uhh "we'll give you some time to unpack" yea, yea! That's what I'll say to her

NOBODYS POV

"We'll give you some time to unpack" Mordecai said to Ariana. Rigby was glaring at Mordecai. Rigby couldn't stand it he ran out to go ask out Margaret. He took the keys and hopped in the cart and drove to the coffee shop. He ran in and saw Margaret. "Hey Margaret… wanna hang out later?" Rigby asked "oh sure when should Elieen and I meet you and Mordecai?" Margaret asked "oh I was kinda hoping it could just be me and you… would that be cool?" Rigby said "like a date?" Margaret asked "yea… kinda" Rigby said awkwardly "uhh okay…cool so meet you at five?" Margaret said trying not to hurt "yea sure at the house" Rigby said running off.

RIGBYS POV (in his mind)

Perfect! Mordecai loves Margaret now I can have Ariana and everything will fine.

NOBODY POV

Rigby took the cart back. When he got back he found Mordecai and Ariana on the couch playing video games. By this point Rigby thought he would never get her. They both yawned and went upstairs to take a nap. Ariana and Mordecai were laying under the blankets talking. "So, how long have you worked in the park?" Ariana asked him "oh, a very, very long time, Rigby and I get into a lot of trouble even if were just taking a break, I mean even this one time Benson had this thing called Peeps and it was at max level and a giant eye-ball was watching us! It was insane!" Mordecai answered "haha that's awesome. I think I'll have fun with you guys" Ariana laughed out. They looked into each other's eyes and almost kissed until Rigby walked in to get ready.

"Rigby, whatcha doing?" Ariana asked curiously "getting ready for my date" Rigby said confidently. "With who?" Mordecai asked "Margaret" Rigby choked out. Mordecai was surprised but holds it in "cool" Mordecai says regularly laying down pulling Ariana down. "So, Ariana… do like coffee?" Mordecai asked "I love it!" Ariana told him. "Good because we're going to get coffee" Mordecai told her pulling her to the cart.

The coffee shop wasn't far from the park but Mordecai still put the music on. Bright happy fast music played (like starships by Nicki Minaj etc.). When they got to the coffee shop Mordecai took the key which killed the music. They went in and took a seat were Mordecai and Rigby usually sit. Margaret walked over to them and took their order. When she got back with their coffee she asked Mordecai who Ariana was. "This is my friend Ariana, she works at the park" Mordecai said "oh..." Margaret said kinda jealous. Mordecai remembered how Margaret felt when she thought he was dating CJ. All the time he knew Margaret he thought she was the one. Maybe they never got together because Mordecai was meant for Ariana. "Yea, she's the coolest girl I've ever known!" Mordecai said making Margaret angry "well that's insulting" Margaret said glaring at Ariana. Mordecai sensed tension between the two so he pulled Ariana out of there. "Mordecai I wasn't finished my coffee! And what's with you you're pulling me everywhere!" Ariana yelled. Mordecai was hurt. "I-I'm sorry… I know I just met you but you're the coolest most awesome person in the entire world" Mordecai said. Ariana was stunned she was so grateful to know Mordecai… she loved him. Ariana pulled Mordecai close and kissed him. Mordecai was surprised at first but after a while he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Margaret walked out and saw them *cough* they stopped when they heard her. "No kissing on the lot" Margaret said "right" Mordecai said mad at her "go hop in the car Ariana I have to talk to Margaret" Mordecai told her. Ariana went to the cart and got in. "What the H Margaret there is no rule for no kissing on the lot!" Mordecai whispered to her "I don't like her she's the most uncoolest girl in the world!" Margaret told him "no you are" Mordecai said pushing Margaret.

"C'mon Ariana" Mordecai said driving off. Margaret started crying and texted Rigby and Elieen.

MARGARETS POV

Margareta: heyy Elie… Mordo found smbdy new! :'(

Elie: ohno! U ok?

Margareta: im fine…

Elie: good… whts her name?

Margareta: Ariana… stupid huh?

Elie: it kinda sounds cool…

Margareta: WHAT?

Elie: srry… gtg

Margareta: c ya

Huh… even Elieen thinks shes cooler and she never even met her!. Maybe Rigby can cheer me up

Margareta: heyy Rigs…

Rigs: hiya

Margareta: who's Ariana?

Rigs: she wrks at da park

Margareta: O shes steain Mordo frm me

Rigs: he's stealing her frm me

Margareta: was da date jst to make him jel?

Rigs: yea… can u frgiv me?

Margareta: yea totes! We can still go hang out as frind tho rit?

Rigs: sure whatevs

Margareta: I'll go ovr now

Rigs: k c u

Margareta: yea

Well I wouldn't call it date cause we're just friends. I'm almost to the park anyways, so stop thinking so hard.

NOBODYS POV

When Margaret got to the park Rigby was looking as he always did. _Gee Rigby should at least put some shoes on or something… _Margaret thought._ Stop you're not on a date with a guy who you don't even like! I mean his stupid butt and his face… I'm bad at bashing people. _Rigby hopped into Margaret's car and greeted her with a simple "hey Margaret" and then he went on his phone. "So uhh Rigby… where are we going?" she asked the raccoon. Then Margaret got a text.

Rigs: idk… wre do u wanna go?

Margareta: idc… wbu

Rigs: bowlin?

Margareta: k

Margaret drove to the bowling alley called Stardust Lanes (Skips Strikes bowling alley) and they had a game. Rigby won. "Good game Rigby" Margaret said smiling "if it was mini golf you would of one. "Hey wanna go eat or something?" Margaret asked "yea sure, but where?" Rigby asked her "well I got paid extra so we can go to a fancy place or something" Margaret said counting her money. "Well I got $20" Rigby said holding up his money to show her. "Cool me too" Margaret said "I guess we can just go to a cheap place because I kinda need to play rent…" Margaret said "like Mchoolagins?" Rigby said with a smirk on his face. "Cool" Margaret said driving off.

MORDECAIS POV

_Oh my god! I just completely ruined my chances with Margaret! But I made my choice… the lovable sweet defiantly hot Ariana… good choice!_

"So Ariana… that was kinda awkward" Mordecai said to her driving the cart "yeah uhh can we go somewhere? Like have some fun?" Ariana asked him "what about we go to an awesome place called Mchoolagins?" Mordecai said making the turn to get there "sure that would be fun!" Ariana giggled.

When they got there they met up with Margaret and Rigby. _No, not them they will ruin everything for me!_ Mordecai thought to himself. "Well if that was awkward then this will be even more awkward!" Ariana pointed out "should we go Mordecai?" Ariana quickly asked "no, we want to come here we can! We just have to avoid them… okay?" Mordecai asked "too late" Ariana said pointing to them coming to the door (where Mordecai and Ariana were standing) "alright, this has gone on even too long if I made Margaret upset like half hour ago" Mordecai said walking towards Margaret with Ariana following him. "Margaret, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, it's just that I only like you as a friend, so can we stay friends?" Mordecai asked Margaret. "Fine Mordecai" Margaret said annoyed with him. "See ya Rigby" Margaret said as she waved goodbye to Rigby. "Bye Margaret!" Rigby said turning to Mordecai and Ariana "can I get a ride back?" he asked "yea sure, Ariana looks like we'll have to come to Mchoolagins another time" Mordecai said glaring at Rigby.


	3. NOTE

NOTE!

HEY GUYS! I THOUGHT SINCE I MADE AN OC FOR MORDECAI…. I'LL MAKE ONE FOR… RIGBY! HER NAME IS TEDDY… A SHY NERVOUS MOUSE! BUTN SHE IS FUN AT TIMES… WHEN SHE'S AROUND FRIENDS AND FAMILY SHE IS THE COOLEST (BESIEDS ARIANA) GIRL AROUND! HERES A DRAWING OF HER!


	4. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS… SORRY NO UPDATES HAVE COME IN LATLEY… IM TOO BUSY SPENDING SUMMER THE WAY IT SHOULD BE SPENT! SO I MIGHT UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN BUT NOT TOO OFTEN…. SORRY

NOBODYS POV

Rigby was upset just knowing that Mordecai and Ariana were… kinda going out… Rigby thought he was the lucky one (not the movie XD) but Rigby has never experienced these feelings before. He was always the chilled one… the guy who doesn't care… the awesome one. But not anymore.

RIGBYS POV

_Ugh! Morning… I'm hungry…. But I'm feeling lazy… I'll do it myself I don't wanna talk to Mordecai today… im really pissed._

NOBODYS POV

Rigby pulled himself out of bed and walked down stairs (just as Mordecai did in the first chapter) Benson was the only one in the living room this time. He was looking down at a short mouse. "So you are a friend of Ariana's? " Benson asked her. "y-yes" Teddy said nervously. "Who the H is this?" Rigby said not looking at her at all "I'm... i-I'm Teddy" she said nervously "you stutter a lot don't you?" Rigby said looking up at her.

RIGBYS POV

_Oh my god! She is so freaking hot! She has such nice flowing red hair and her nice white headband just lies there perfectly… and her nice red sweater falls over her white shirt just right. Those nice legs and the short jean skirt shows them so much… her white belt just fits her doesn't it… (Sorry worst description ever XD but I'm gonna make Teddy my profile pic!)_

TEDDYS POV

_Wow... who is he? He is soooo... CUTE! I can't say anything… he doesn't even seem interested in me… he said I stutter too much!_

NOBODYS POV  
"Sorry" Rigby said to her looking down again "i-its fine" Teddy said… stuttering again. Benson laughed a little when he heard Rigby apologizing to her. Benson had never heard Rigby apologize to anybody unless he was forced to. Benson thought Rigby liked her and laughed at that yet again.

BENSON POV

_Rigby liking someone? As more than a friend? HA! Like that would ever happen. Well anyways Ariana did say her friend Teddy would come down and apply for a job… I just thought she would be fun and energetic like Ariana… but she's nervous and antsy_

NOBODYS POV

Rigby reached his hand out and said "I'm Rigby" Teddy did the same but saying her name. Benson looked down at Teddy and said "you're hired". Benson asked "do you want to work with Mordecai, Rigby, and Ariana?" "Sure" Teddy said finally not stuttering. "Now I have to deal with where you're going to sleep" Benson said thinking really hard. "She can sleep upstairs in mine, Mordecai, and Ariana's room" Rigby quickly said to him.

RIGBYS POV

_Oh no… Mordecai's not going to like this! What do I do…? I can't take it back… and I have nowhere to put her… uhh okay I need time to think… hahaha! Me? Thinking? Oh my god that's hilarious… like that one time Mordecai and I ate all that cereal to get a Strong John figurine… stay focused Rigby! Doug the Double Ganger Shablowski! (Sorry if I got that wrong) but is she cool with sleeping in a closet?_

NOBODYS POV

"Are you claustrophobic?" Rigby asked with a smirk on his face "no…why?" Teddy asked suspiciously.Before he could answer he pulled Teddy upstairs through the door and to the nice-still clean closet where Doug (Temp Check) had slept before Teddy… well now. "Is it cool if you sleep here?" Rigby asked her "Oh wow! This is awesome… me not sharing my space with anyone… cool!" Teddy said in excitement "were you part of a big family?" Rigby asked "oh yeah… seven brothers and five sisters!" Teddy said. "That's a big family" Rigby said with his eyes widening. "Well not counting the cousins and grandparents!" Teddy added.

RIGBYS POV

_HOLY CRAP! When we get married we have a limit of five! Wait…. Did I just…. Married…what?... im going insane now! I just met her and im saying hey yall! Let me talk about how im going to marry a girl I just met! A-har-har-har-har. Hmmm….. love at first sight?_

TEDDYS POV

_Hmmm…. Names for our sixteen children… Sally-May, Billy-Joe, Carly-Sam, Jo-Leigh, Danna-Leigh, Carter-Bob, Lisa-Frank, Anna-Frank! Ugh! I'm only having… five… the magic number! Aww my beautiful Sally-May, and my handsome Billy-Joe, and the clever Carly-Sam, the sweet Carter-Bob… uh oh… Anna-Frank or Danna-Leigh? (your votes please…. Even if it's a different name as long as its two parts….also how many! FYI limit is five)_

NOBODYS POV

"So… is it good or not?" Rigby asked "it's perfect!" Teddy squealed "really?" Rigby asked as if she was joking "yeah! My own personal place to sleep, I love it! Thanks Rigby!" Teddy said to Rigby. Rigby was surprised that she liked it. Lucky she didn't know it was used by a criminal. "so uhh do you wanna hang out? You know when your done unpacking" Rigby asked her nervously "I'd love to!" Teddy said holding… most of her exitment in.

TEDDYS POV

OH MY GODFATHER!

RIGBYS POV

She said yes! I know the lady's cant reseist the one butt cheek thang… I am all swag!

NOBODYS POV

Teddy was finished packing she was still really exited about hanging with Rigby for the rest of the day… well she hopes for the rest of the day. Rigby was also exited about hanging with Teddy he held all of it in.

SORRY GUYS… I KNOW CRAPPY CHAPTER HERE… WELL…. CRAPPY WRITER HERE! LOL! JK!


	5. Chapter 4

HEY HEY HEY! WAZZ UP MY PEEPS? NAWW JK IM JUST HERE TO UPDATE!

TEDDYS POV

Rigby is awesome… but is he being a little too forward… no I can't be thinking too much! It will make me stressed and when I'm stressed that's when I start to stutter… I can't be stuttering can i… not with Rigby… I'm still thinking!

NOBODYS POV

Teddy was still unpacking her stuff when Mordecai and Ariana woke up. "Uhh… hi?" Mordecai said looking at her "AH! Oh hi… I'm Teddy" Teddy said looking at him "oh right! Mordecai I forgot to tell you that my friend Teddy was coming down to apply for a job!" Ariana told Mordecai. "Oh, hi Teddy… I'm Mordecai" Mordecai said to her "uhh well… I'm going get in the shower, see ya!" Ariana said as she left the room.

ARIANAS POV

Man… I didn't think Teddy would come this fast… haha! She was such a surprise! I didn't even say hi to her… oh well I'll just say hi when I get out of the shower.

NOBODYS POV

Teddy had just finished unpacking when her cell phone rang, the Ty had begun flashing on her phone "yay, I missed him so much" Teddy said looking at her phone. "Who?" Mordecai asked confused "my friend, Ty" Teddy answered. Teddy flipped her cell phone open and held it to her ear "hey Ty!" Teddy said "wow that's awesome! I can't wait" Teddy said a little later. Mordecai wanted to know what she was so happy about, he wanted to ask her but he thought it would be rude. "Okay, see you later" Teddy said hanging up "so uh I'm guessing someone is coming down" Mordecai said getting out of bed "yeah! Ariana is going to be so happy to see him!" Teddy said "she is?" Mordecai asked as he stopped walking towards the door "yeah, we were all friends since we were kids" Teddy answered "just friends… right?" Mordecai asked "yeah… why… do you like Ariana?" Teddy asked "well, yeah kinda… she's awesome, I think she's… you know… the one" Mordecai said nervously "aww! Cute" Teddy said back. "Don't tell her" Mordecai snapped "f-f-fine" Teddy said… beginning to stutter "uh, why are you suddenly beginning to stutter?" Mordecai asked "it only happens w-w-when I'm s-scared or n-n-nervous" Teddy said trying to calm down.

ARIANAS POV

Man, I miss my old hometown… with all my friends… but I love it here too… should I go back?

NOBODYS POV

Ariana hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and headed out to the room. She met up with Mordecai in the hall… Mordecai's mouth began to water as he looked at her body, barley covered up in the way-too-short-towel "uhh uh uhh…" Mordecai choked out "Mordecai?" Ariana said trying to get his attention "uhh, h-hi A-A-Ariana" Mordecai said "Mordecai, my eyes are up here" Ariana said pulling his head up to make him have eye contact "right, I'll meet you down stairs to eat" Mordecai said "wait! You can't forget something!" Ariana said walking towards him "w-what did I forget?" "A see-you-soon kiss… duh" Ariana said pulling him closer into a kiss. Mordecai pushed her against the wall after a while Ariana felt something hard around her legs and she obviously knew what it was. Ariana stopped kissing him and pulled him into the bathroom closed the door and then locked the door she dropped her towel and walked over to Mordecai and went down to her knees and started to give him a blowjob. "Ohh…. Yeah… Ariana…. Ohh…" Mordecai moaned. Mordecai really moaned loudly.

BENSONS POV

What's that noise? I might just go check it out… okay yeah I'm going upstairs

NOBODYS POV

Benson walked upstairs and walked around listening until he passed the bathroom. "Mordecai? Is that you in there?" Benson asked "uhh… yeah Benson I'll be out in a sec!" Mordecai shouted. Ariana picked her towel up and wrapped it around herself then walked out the door with Mordecai, Benson had a smirk on his face trying to hold in the laughter, "hi Benson" Ariana said walking out the door and rushing to the bedroom. "Hey Teddy" Ariana said quickly "you were busted in the bathroom!" Teddy said pointing at her "what? You seen… or heard" Ariana said "man, Mordecai moans loud!" Teddy said to her "I know! We probably wouldn't have gotten busted if he had just… kept It quiet" Ariana said awkwardly "yeah… probably" Teddy said leaving the room. Ariana got dressed in her usual clothes and walked down stairs "hey Ariana" a familiar voice called up to her "Ty?" Ariana asked

SORRY FOR THE ENDING! I WAS FEELING KINDA LAZY AND UHH… I'D LIKE TO THANK T.P.R. FOR ALL THE HELP AND CREATING TY FOR US!


	6. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! TODAY IM GOING ADD MORE ELIEEN AND MARGARET. WHAT WILL MARGARET DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT TY? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT!

NOBODYS POV

Ariana ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him "oh my gosh!" Ariana said holding on to him "I missed you so much!" she said finally letting go "just friends huh?" Mordecai whispered to Teddy "hey they haven't seen each other in a while" Teddy whispered back "it's been like two days!" Mordecai said "yeah, but she left a long time ago, when she was 17 she left because her mother died… she just couldn't bear to be there anymore, but she took a picture with her when she left… who knows where it is" Teddy filled Mordecai with information. "Really?" Mordecai asked "I… I think I'm done talking Teddy replied "sorry, did I offend you in a way?" Mordecai asked "n-no I just don't like to talk about it" Teddy said.

TEDDYS POV

I wish I could tell him about how… Maria and I used to tell each other everything but… I just can't… why not?

MORDECAIS POV

What the H is up with Teddy?

NOBODYS POV

Ariana began to say something but was interrupted by Ty telling her about his new guitar store while Mordecai and Teddy talk to Rigby filling him in on the situation. "Yeah, so I'm totally gonna be able to get my guitar store up here… but I'm not calling it Jams" Ty said "why not?" Ariana asked him "because, people used to go there to buy jam" Ty answered

(_Flash back)_

Someone walks into Ty's store looking confused "hey do you have strawberry jam?" the man asked "NO! This is a guitar store!" Ty replied "oh sorry" the man said then walking out…. It was night time now in the flash back and Ty is loaded with jam. Just then a women walks in with her child "grape jam?" the child asks "here you go… that will be 99 cents for a small bottle a medium will be $1.50 and a large will be $1.99" Ty said "we'll take a medium" the women says giving him money

(_End of flash back)_

"Ugh!" Ty said thinking about it "well, what are you calling the new one?" Ariana asked "I'm calling it Stratlessons!" Ty said "cool! I love it" Ariana told him Ty looked at his watch and said "oh I better get going, I gotta go unpack some stuff" "oh well see you later… wait! Teddy and I still never got your number to text" Ariana said. Teddy walked over and nodded (yes) "oh right, give me your cell phones" Ty said… it took a few moments till his number was on both of their phones "well, see you guys!" Ty said waving goodbye to them

TYS POV

Wow, Teddy looked amazing! She is kinda cute too maybe I should invite her to my store sometime… like when I'm finished unpacking the rest of the guitars!

NOBODYS POV

Ty hurried back and started to unpack the guitars.

(Back at the park)

"Hey, Teddy ready to hang out?" Rigby asked walking over to her "oh yeah totally!" Teddy said "wanna go to the coffee shop?" Rigby asked "oh yeah! Ariana and I just love coffee, oh Ariana Mordecai, you just have to come with us!" Teddy said practically pulling them out the door "okay! Okay!" Ariana said trying to pull Teddy's hand off of her arm. They all leave with Mordecai driving the cart to the coffee shop "are you ready to face Margaret again?" Mordecai asked Ariana "I'm going to be okay Mordecai" Ariana answered "okay we're here!" Mordecai shouted to everyone "ugh! Don't yell so loud!" Rigby said annoyed everyone walked inside and saw Margaret and Elieen lounging around the coffee shop, it was empty "hey Margaret, what happened to it here?" Ariana asked "well, it got less and less popular… the end!" Margaret said "well we better just leave" Elieen said to Margaret "wait! Who's that?" Elieen asked pointing to Teddy "m-me?" Teddy asked

OKAY SORRY FOR THE ENDING AGAIN…. BUT I LIKE THE MISTRY IN WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT!


	7. SORRY!

HEY GUYS… IM SORRY BUT IM GOING TO CUT OFF NEW PARK WORKER, TRUTH DARE OR OBSTACALE, AND TRUE FEELINGS…. SORRY….


	8. YOUS GOT TO ME!

OKAY YOU GUYS GOT TO ME, BUT IM CUTTING OFF MY OTHER TWO STORIES, AND I WANT TO THANK YOUS FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO GO ON WITH MY WRITING, SO IM GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING 'NEW PARK WORKER' THE NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE SOON! :D SEE YA!


	9. Chapter 6

TEDDYS POV

Oh my gosh! What do I do?

NOBODYS POV

Teddy's thinking was soon interrupted by Rigby saying "this is Teddy" "oh" Elieen said annoyed. "So… we should-" Mordecai was cut off by Elieen "well , I should probably go visit my cousin, Ty" she said taking off her apron "wait, Ty's your… cousin?" Ariana asked "uhh yeah, he only came down to my house on the holidays because we lived so far apart" Elieen answered "that's why we never got to see him on Christmas" Teddy said looking at Ariana "yeah and we had to give them to him like three days later heheh" Ariana responded. Rigby was getting a little jealous of Ty, and wanted Teddy to just focus on him, he wanted her thoughts to be Rigby, Rigby, Rigby.

Teddy's phone beeped, she had gotten a text from Ty.

Ty: Hey, teddy-bear XD can u cme down 2 the shp l8r? its jst nxtdoor to the cofe shp

Teddy: Sure! I would be hppy to hlp u hb now?

Ty: Yea tht can work

Teddy: Kk

Teddy put her phone away and pulled Rigby to the side "listen Rigby, Ty needs my help, so im gonna go" She told him "oh uhh, why cant you just stay here?" Rigby asked "he wants me to help now, and he's one of my best friends, I-Im sorry" Teddy said and then walked out of the coffee shop. She looked around and walked next door and opened the front door walked in and said "Ty?" she looked up and seen him sitting in a chair tuneing a guitar. "Oh, hey Teddy!" Ty said putting down the guitar "whats up?" he said smiling.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER :S IM SICK SO… YEAH


	10. Chapter 7

SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! I WAS IN A WRITING CLASS, GETTING BETTER AT THIS…. I'M HOPING IT'LL BE A LOT BETTER!

ADDING THOMAS.

NOBODYS POV

"Nothing much I guess" Teddy answered and walking in and closing the door. "Oh well I got a couple of boxes to unpack so uhh you can just make yourself confortable. I got a TV and a couch in the back if you wanna just go back there and watch a movie or something" Ty said "oh okay!" Teddy said to him, Ty took her hand, causeing her to blush and he pulled her to the back room. It had a tan lether couch and a flat-screen TV. He put in a movie (sorry I couldent think of a name. But I do know that it's a horror movie) Teddy sat down on the couch and began watching the movie, soon Ty joined her on the couch and they fell asleep.

RIGBYS POV

_Where is she?! I've been waiting forever! Maybe I should just… give up, I know I just met her but it feels like I've known her for years._

_~TIME SKIP~_

ARIANAS POV

Teddy didn't come back to the park yet… I hope she's okay…

NOBODYS POV

Teddy rushed up to the house as she attempted fixing her hair. As she passed by Benson, she handed him a note. "You're excused" he said, focusing his attention on his clip board. Teddy let out a small sigh in relief. Then Benson wrote something down on the white board.

**WORKERS:**

**Ariana and Rigby**

**Mordecai and Teddy**

**Muscle Man, Thomas and High-Five Ghost**

**Skips and Pops**

"Are those the people that are working together?" Mordecai asked "probably..." Ariana replied. She turned her attention to Thomas who was approaching "hi Thomas!" Ariana greeted happily. "Hey, I was wondering, you know maybe we could go out sometime…?" he asked blushing a little, Ariana giggled and agreed to go out with him.

Mordecai frowned and then Thomas said goodbye to her. Mordecai approached "I thought we were kinda g-going out…?" he said nervously "…Mordecai, we just met and I haven't gotten to know you all that much yet" Ariana responded "you just met Thomas too!" Mordecai exclaimed "well, a date is a great way to get a relationship started! Stop being so jealous" she said walking towards Rigby

Teddy walked towards Mordecai "y-you have to give her s-some space" Teddy said giving Mordecai advice, he still seemed a bit down so she tried to cheer him up. He glanced up at her with a small amount of depression in his eyes, she furrowed her brows and then after some thinking she had an idea.

"Mordecai~!" she mused as she giggled. Mordecai was confused at what was going on, she gently wrapped her arms around him and blushed. He hugged her back, but with a confusing look Mordecai had a sick feeling in his stomach… DID HE LIKE TEDDY?! No, no he couldn't like Teddy, he hardly knew her. But, then again he hardly knew Ariana.

Mordecai decided it would be worth nothing to keep bothering Ariana anymore. He also decided to shrug off the feeling he had when he was near Teddy. Ariana finally made her way to Rigby as he sat down with a sigh. "You got this, right?" he asked hopping he would be able to get off work. "No, I don't you'll be helping me a lot, so much that by the end of the day you'll look back on school and miss it" Ariana said with a grin. Rigby looked up at her, horrified as his eyes met hers she let out a small giggle.

DID Y'ALL LIKE IT~?

3 3

-PINKFEFE08


End file.
